The present invention relates to a multimedia interface of a diagnostic test instrument and, more particularly, to automated testing, including multimedia-derived instructions, test monitoring, and error response, by an audiometer or other medical or diagnostic test instrument.
A wide variety of medical and diagnostic test instrumentation is known. An example of such instrumentation is an audiometer. The audiometer is an electrically activated generator of test tones for evaluation of hearing. Other medical and diagnostic instrumentations include a spirometer for measuring lung capacity, vision testing equipment, blood alcohol testing equipment, and occupational health industry maintenance testing equipment, such as blood pressure, EKG, and other wellness testing equipment. Generally, these and other prior testing instrumentations require one or more individuals to administer the test by operating the equipment and giving instructions to the test subject.
The trend in testing, however, appears to be toward automation. Through automation, reduced numbers of test administrators may be required and increased accuracy of testing, with lack of deviation caused by human administrator error, may be possible. Although certain limited automation has previously been possible, that automation has been directed primarily to the automated compilation, organization, and reporting of data in desirable formats. Processing units, such as, for example, personal computers, have previously been employed to achieve the automation of the compilation, organization, and reporting functions. Little automation, if any, has previously been achieved, however, in connection with the actual administration of the test. Administration of such tests has typically been performed almost wholly by one or more human test administrators.
Hearing testing has for several decades been performed utilizing an instrument called an audiometer. Prior to the audiometer, tuning forks and other tone generating devices were employed. In the early testing, a test subject responded directly to a test administrator who recorded test results based on the administrator's subjective determinations. The advent of the audiometer, an electronic instrument that generates tones, provided a degree of standardization in hearing testing because uniform tones and proper calibrations are better achieved.
Even after the invention of the audiometer, however, hearing testing was far from standardized, as testing varied in both procedures and determinations. A standardized procedure, still followed today, was then developed for hearing testing. That procedure is referred to as the “Hughson-Westlake” procedure. Other procedures are followed in some instances, but the Hughson-Westlake procedure is probably the most common.
In the Hughson-Westlake procedure, tones at a level audible to the test subject, such as, for example, 30 dB, are first presented to the subject. The test subject responds that the tones are heard, and then the level of the tones are reduced by 10 dB. This is repeated with the test subject responding that the tones are heard followed by 10 dB reductions until the test subject's response (or lack of response) indicates that the tones are not heard. When the test subject so responds that the tones are not heard, the tone level is raised 5 dB. If the test subject does not then respond, the level is raised another 5 dB, and this is repeated until the test subject signals that the tone is heard. This entire process is repeated until the test subject has three ascending positive responses at the same level. In order to make comparison of hearing quality over time, a first test is administered to establish a base line hearing level and later testing, undertaken at subsequent time intervals, provides results for comparison to base line. The comparison indicates any hearing loss or other changes over time.
As with diagnostic and industrial health testing instruments, generally, audiometers have progressed towards more automation. Also as with other instruments, however, automation of audiometers has typically focused on compilation, organization, and reporting of test results. The automation has not been directed to replacement of a human test administrator (or at least the traditional functions of such an administrator) by a machine automated process.
As previously mentioned, automation, particularly by a machine such as a computer, achieves certain advantages. In particular, the testing may be more uniform among subjects and test periods, whereas testing is subject to variation when a human test administrator administers and grades the test. Also, supplying human test administrators to conduct tests is rather costly. Reducing the required number of test administrators through further automation of testing procedures may reduce or eliminate those costs. Furthermore, test presentation and determined results may vary among human test administrators. More standardized and accurate testing may be possible if intervention of a human test administrator is reduced through further automation. In addition to those advantages, certain automation may provide added advantages, for example, multi-lingual test administration, multiple simultaneous different tests, multiple simultaneous test subjects, visual features, and other possibilities.
Embodiments of the present invention provide advantages of multimedia automation in diagnostic testing employing electronic or other instrumentation. The embodiments are particularly suited in the case of an audiometer, however, numerous other applications of the embodiments are possible. The above-described advantages, as well as other advantages, are achieved through the embodiments. The present invention is, thus, a significant improvement in the art and technology.